


темнее всего перед рассветом

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, pure angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: — Привет, — Эллисон рассматривает фотографии, появившиеся на комоде за время ее отсутствия. — Не хотела пугать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> драббл написан в июне 2014, для игры "Угадайка Teen Wolf"

— Привет, — Эллисон рассматривает фотографии, появившиеся на комоде за время ее отсутствия. — Не хотела пугать.  
Она все еще выглядит свежо и молодо, и Лидия чувствует укол вины по отношению к себе самой — в лучшие дни ей дают двадцать семь. Эллисон лукаво улыбается, словно мысли ее прочла, и подходит ближе, садится на самый краешек кровати — даже матрас не прогибается — и прикасается к щеке Лидии. Боги, как же она скучала.  
— Прокатимся? — спрашивает Лидия и, не дожидаясь ответа, начинает собираться. Если ей повезет, муж не проснется, и они обойдутся без лишних вопросов. Хотя он и без того знает, что Эллисон всегда на первом месте. Сначала подруги, а потом уж парни.  
Они почти не говорят — Лидия выжимает максимально предельную скорость и вывозит их за черту города, и Эллисон высовывается по пояс в окно, кричит и смеется, точно подросток. Лидия чувствует, как каменеет ее лицо, но разом берет себя в руки. Ее проблемы должны оставаться вне этой ночи, потому что Эллисон не так часто вырывается в гости. Сколько прошло с прошлого визита?  
— Три года, — любезно сообщает Эллисон, усевшись на сидение. Она больше не пристегивается.  
Лидия кивает. На часах уже почти четыре, и совсем скоро рассветет. Эллисон всегда выбирает самые короткие ночи для того, чтобы прийти в гости. Быть может, если ехать достаточно быстро, они сумеют обогнать время.  
— Я так скучаю, — из-за слез Лидия почти не видит дорогу. — Боже, я так скучаю, Эллисон...  
Та мягко кладет ей руку на плечо, заставляет снизить скорость. Не хочет, чтобы Лидия отправилась с ней.  
— Я тоже, — когда первые лучи солнца касаются капота, Эллисон целует ее в щеку. — Береги себя. И остальных.  
Лидия плачет так горько, что не сразу слышит звонок телефона.  
— Скотт, — он наверняка проснулся один и сразу все понял. — Я опять не обогнала солнце.  
Скотт ничего не спрашивает.


End file.
